BEYOOOOOND1St
|artist = BEYOOOOONDS |japanese = |released = November 27, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+BD, 2CD |label = |Last = |Next = |Single1 = Megane no Otoko no Ko / Nippon no D・N・A! / Go Waist }} BEYOOOOOND1St (pronounced BEYOOOOONDS First, ビヨーンズファースト) is BEYOOOOONDS' first album. It will be released on November 27, 2019 in three editions: one regular and two limited."BEYOOOOONDS 1stアルバム発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-11. Limited Editon A includes a Blu-ray featuring all versions of their MVs and a 1-hour documentary with footage of their recordings. Limited Edition B includes a bonus CD featuring a CD drama. Tracklist CD #OOOOOVERTURE #Atsui! (アツイ!; Hot!) #Nippon no D・N・A! #Takanawa Gateway Eki ga Dekiru Koro ni wa (高輪ゲートウェイ駅ができる頃には) - CHICA#TETSU #We Need a Name! - Hirai Miyo, Kobayashi Honoka, Satoyoshi Utano #Sokora no Yatsu to wa Onaji ni Saretakunai (そこらのやつとは同じにされたくない; I Don't Want To Be the Same as Those) - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Kinoko Take no Ko Daisenki (きのこたけのこ大戦記) #Sayokyoku "Megane no Otoko no Ko" (小夜曲“眼鏡の男の子”; Serenade "Glasses Boy") #Megane no Otoko no Ko #Koi no O-swing (恋のおスウィング; O-swing of Love) #Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi #Gannen Bungee Jump (元年バンジージャンプ; First Year Bungee Jump) #Ren'ai Bugyou (恋愛奉行; Love Service) #GIRL ZONE - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi #Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete - CHICA#TETSU #Go Waist #Nobishiro ~Beyond the World~ (伸びしろ～Beyond the World～; Stretch ~Beyong the World~) Limited Edition B Bonus CD ;Special Drama CD "Megane no Otoko no Ko ~Itte Rasshai Minami Africa Hen~" (眼鏡の男の子～いってらっしゃい南アフリカ編～) #Ichi-ba - Prologue (一場-プロローグ; First Scene - Prologue) #Ni-ba - Famiresu (ニ場-ファミレス; Second Scene - Family Restaurant) #San-ba - Toshimaen (三場-としまえん; Third Scene - Toshimaen) #Shi-ba - Famiresu (四場-ファミレス; Fourth Scene - Family Restaurant) #Go-ba - Dance Senmon Gakkou (五場-ダンス専門学校; Fifth Scene - Dance Vocational School) #Roku-ba - Famiresu (六場-ファミレス; Sixth Scene - Family Restaurant) #Nana-ba - Toshimaen Kaisou (七場-としまえん回想; Seventh Scene - Toshimaen Recollection) #Hachi-ba - Yumegaoka Eki Home (八場-夢ヶ丘駅ホーム; Eighth Scene - Yumegaoka Station Home) #Kyuu-ba - Sugamo Togenuki Jizo Dori (九場-巣鴨とげぬき地蔵通り; Ninth Scene - Sugamo Jizodori Shopping Street) #Juu-ba - Yumegaoka Eki Home (十場-夢ヶ丘駅ホーム; Tenth Scene - Yumegaoka Station Home) #Juuichi-ba - Famiresu (十一場-ファミレス; Eleventh Scene - Family Restaurant) #Juuni-ba - Shot Scene (十二場-ショットシーン; Twelfth Scene - Shot Scene) #Juusan-ba - Kissaten Rodan (十三場-喫茶店ロダン; Thirtieth Scene - Coffee Shop Rodan) Limited Edition A Blu-ray #Masaka no BEYOOOOOND1St 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (まさかのBEYOOOOOND1St) #BEYOOOOONDS no Hajimari 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (BEYOOOOONDSのはじまり) #3+6 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 #3+6+3 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 #Nengan no Major Debut! 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (念願のメジャーデビュー！) #2019 Nen mo Atsui!!!!! 【BEYOOOOONDS Document Movie】 (2019年もアツイ！！！！！) #Atsui! (Music Video) #Atsui! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Music Video) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Dance Shot Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Ver.) #Megane no Otoko no Ko (Panic Train Dance Shot Ver.) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Music Video) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Dance Shot Ver.) #Nippon no D・N・A! (Close-up Ver.) #Go Waist (Music Video) #Go Waist (Dance Shot Ver.) #Go Waist (Close-up Ver.) Featured Members *CHICA#TETSU **Ichioka Reina **Shimakura Rika **Nishida Shiori **Eguchi Saya *Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Takase Kurumi **Maeda Kokoro **Yamazaki Yuhane **Okamura Minami **Kiyono Momohime *Hirai Miyo *Kobayashi Honoka *Satoyoshi Utano Album Information *Lyrics: Hoshibe Sho (#2, #4, #5, #9, #11, #12, #15, #17), Nozawa Toru (#3), Fukuda Kanon (#6), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Kodama Ameko (#10, #16), Miura Yoshiko (#13), Oomori Seiko (#14), Henri Belolo / Victor Edward Willis (#15) *Composition: Kato Yusuke (#1), Hoshibe Sho (#2, #3, #4, #5, #8, #9, #10, #11, #12, #13, #15, #17), Oomori Seiko (#6, #14), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Jacques Morali (#15) *Arrangement: Kato Yusuke (#1, #8), Asai Yasuo (#2), Hoshibe Sho (#3, #12), Shimizu Nobuyuki (#4, #15), Maejima Yasuaki (#5), Hamada Pierre Yusuke (#6), Maeyamada Kenichi (#7), Tokuda Mitsuki (#7), Okubo Kaoru (#9, #13, #14, #16), Umeguchi Atsushi (#10), Itagaki Yusuke (#11), Suzuki Shunsuke (#17) *Bass: Nagano Tenji (#2)"【アプカミ#145】モーニング娘。'19新メンバー合格発表の瞬間・「アツイ！」ベースREC・森戸知沙希の「メイク講座」 MC : 宮本佳林 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-07-11. *Piano: Kobayashi Honoka (#2)"【アプカミ#152】カントリー・ガールズ「One Summer Night～真夏の決心～」MVメイキング・「アツイ！」小林萌花のピアノREC・岸本ゆめの「メイク講座」 MC : 浜浦彩乃　江口紗耶" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-08-29. Performances Concert Performances ;Atsui! *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 3gatsu ~SUN~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Premium Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ FINAL Miyazaki Yuka Sotsugyou Special *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special - Juice=Juice Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |November |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: TBA Trivia *The album was announced in episode #306 of Hello! Project Station on September 11, 2019."【【ハロ！ステ#306】BEYOOOOONDSお知らせ、Hello! Project SUMMER Juice=Juice LIVE、キッチン、つばきファクトリー特等席！ MC：高木紗友希＆平井美葉" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2019-09-11. *A series of lives to commemorate the album's release, titled LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St, will be held from December 2 to December 17, 2019."「LIVE BEYOOOOOND1St」FC先行受付のお知らせ" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2019-10-04. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:BEYOOOOONDS Albums Category:2019 Albums Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:2019 Blu-rays